


A Blissful Morning

by xAnimoo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnimoo/pseuds/xAnimoo





	A Blissful Morning

Boruto woke up in the morning, rolling over to see his headband hanging off the side of his dresser. He stared blankly at it for a bit, letting the wonderful memories of his dear Team 7 flow to his head. Sarada was the one who stuck in his mind the most. Unable to shake the image of Saradas glimmering eyes from behind her glasses, he stood up and got ready for another day. He changed into his signature clothes. Once done changing he went downstairs to the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast, and his dad and sister sat eagerly at the table.   
"Good Morning" he groans, sitting down next to his sister at the table. His mom soon serves breakfast, and once finished he and his dad head towards the door to leave.   
"Be safe you two!" Hinata says from behind them. They both turn around and flash a grin at Hinata, then leave. 

Him and his dad go their separate ways, Boruto headed to Thunder Burger, where his friends usually met up before missions. On his walk there he saw Sarada coming towards him and his heart skipped a beat. He never thought someone could inflict this much emotion on him. He looked down, trying to compose himself, and once he got his heartbeat to finally slow down he looked up only to meat Saradas glittering eyes, shining from behind her glasses, and a beautiful smile spread across her face. His face flushed a bright red as he stared back into her deep black eyes, almost getting sucked into the black vortex they simulated.   
"Where are you going?" Sarada asked before he had a chance to recover.   
"Th-thunder burger of course!" He stepped back, trying to regain control of himself, while all his body really wanted to do was wrap itself around her.. Smell her fragrance.. His fantasy was interrupted when she spoke next.   
"Why? Everyone else is on a mission, its just me and you still in the village."

"R-really?" He asked putting his hand behind his head apologetically.

"Yeah, so do you want to come to my house since its closer? I have breakfast made" She said this confidently, but afterwards looked down at the ground and blushed a deep red.

"Of course!" He replied, his heart beating a mile a minute and what felt like a million potential scenarios passed through his head.

They walked to Saradas house, holding idle conversation whilst doing so. Once they arrived at her house she opened the door for him, smiling apologetically for the mess, which he didn't mind.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked him

"No, but do you want to watch a movie or something..?" They both blushed lightly, and she led him into the living room, putting a movie into the player and sat him on the couch.

They both sat next to each other, and about half way through the movie Sarada started to drift into sleep, her head landing on Borutos shoulder. He felt a jolt of electricity when it happened, jump staring his heart.   
"Boruto..." She mumbled in her sleep, putting her hands on his chest and slouching over so that they were both laying down now, her head on his chest.

Boruto had never felt more at peace, he could smell the fragrance coming from her perfume which he loved so much, and could feel her shallow breathing against his body, each one causing his heart to be faster and faster. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her body tightly against his, and closed his eyes, praying for this moment never to end. He drifted off to sleep along with Sarada, and they both lay there, in their own blissful paradise.


End file.
